Kaname's angels
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: Rima and Ruka are asked to deal with a level E vampire during the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! this is my very first fan fiction EVER! *dances* anyway, i hope you enjoy it!**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own Vampire Knight or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

1.

"What do you think he wants us for?" Rima asked Ruka, who tossed back her long, peach coloured hair down her back and shrugged.  
"I have no idea. But if it's about me and Akatsuki I will hit him."  
"You wouldn't have the guts," Rima said slyly as they turned a corner and walked down another corridor of the moon dorm. They were heading towards Kaname's room, as he wanted to talk to them. Rima stroked her orange fringe as Ruka blinked at her. Rima caught her looking and smiled, making her periwinkle blue eyes shine.  
"I'm fine," she said in an assuring tone that made Ruka raise a perfect eyebrow.  
"I just don't like being woken up at 12pm," Ruka smiled and nodded.  
"Me too, let's hope this is quick."  
They stopped out the front of Kaname's door and Ruka tapped lightly on the door.  
"Come on in, ladies," Kaname's voice called through the door, so Ruka opened the door and Rima entered the room.

Kaname was sitting at his desk shuffling some papers. Ruka started blushing a bit as Kaname put away the papers and Rima shut the door behind them. He looked up at the girls, who were still in their pyjamas.  
"Ladies," he said, putting his hands together and leaning back in his chair.  
"There have been reports of a level E vampire running around the village and terrorising small children."  
Rima and Ruka both looked at each other in shock. He called them up here for _that?  
_"Um, shouldn't Senri or Takuma take care of him?" Rima asked as she put her hands in her pyjama pockets. Kaname smiled slightly and looked at her.  
"Not exactly. You see, the boys go after male level E's, so the girls-"  
"Go after female level E's" Ruka whispered for him. She was biting her lip in angst and looking down at the ground. Kaname reached into his draw and gave them each a package.  
"Here," he said as Ruka opened hers. Her face went from anxious to horror as she held a gun that was identical to Zero's bloody rose.  
"This is a very unique gun called _Eclipse Daisy, _it can only be handled by a noble vampire," Kaname said as Ruka looked at the gun, hypnotised by what it was. Rima opened her package and gasped as a long, leather bullwhip unravelled from the paper. Rima's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
"This is _Electra_, another noble weapon. You can generate electricity through it for greater attacks," Kaname said as Rima eyed the whip.  
"Thank you, Kaname," Ruka said with a smile. Kaname smiled back and nodded.  
"You two better get going, the vampire is probably getting for her next victim."  
The two girls nodded, turned on their heels and headed out of the room, until Kaname called out to them again.  
"Oh, and ladies, get changed and take some horses. They'll be like a tracking device."  
"Will do, sir," Rima said as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**Now here's the second chapter! this litle devil took me a bit of time because i had to stop halfway through for exams. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own Vampire Knight. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

Rima and Ruka went back to their room and quickly changed into normal clothes.  
"This must be one messed up level E, to go after children, that's just wrong," Rima said as she slipped on a black singlet top. Ruka nodded as she pulled on a purple skirt with white boots.  
"That's why we have to get the sick minded witch before she strikes again," Ruka said as she slipped Eclipse Daisy into its leather pouch that she attached to her dark purple trench coat. Rima slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a silver flannel shirt. The two turned to look at each other, and burst out laughing.  
"You look like a colourful secret agent," Rima giggled, taking in Ruka's trench coat, boots and channel sunglasses. Ruka tossed back her hair and giggled at Rima.  
"You look like a gothic cow girl," Ruka said, taking in Rima's flannel shirt, jeans and black tank top and sunglasses.  
"It's fitting seeing as we will have horses," Rima said with a smile as she put the bullwhip on her belt. The two left the room, giggling.

They walked to the stables underneath Rima's umbrella, avoiding the boy day class students as best they could. When they reached the stables, they saw the stable master leading two foals into a stable. He looked up when he saw them and smiled.  
"Hey you two," he said as he shut the door. Ruka and Rima both bowed and smiled at him.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked them as he adjusted his hat. Ruka looked around at the horses as Rima started talking.  
"We are going into town and need two horses, one for each of us."  
"Ah," the stable master said, he started to walk over to a grey mare with a black mane. Rima walked over to him and stroked the horse on her muzzle gently.  
"This is Artemis, she is perfect for you, Miss Rima," the stable master said, before walking over to a palomino mare who snorted loudly. Ruka walked over to him and rubbed the mare.  
"This is Calypso, she is very elegant and has side saddle training,"  
"Perfect," Ruka smiled at him as he went to grab the horses saddles.  
A few minutes later, the stable master had tacked up both Artemis and Calypso and brought them out of their stables for the girls to mount. Ruka always rode side saddled while Rima rode a western saddle. The two mounted up, thanked the stable master and walked out of the stable.  
"Wait!" the stable master called, and both girls stopped their horses and turned around. He was carrying an umbrella. He handed it to Ruka.  
"Hot day out, use this to cover yourself, okay?"  
"Thank you very much," she smiled and blew him a kiss, before opening it and walking out of the stable with Calypso flicking her tail. Rima opened her umbrella up and trotted after Ruka.  
"Was that necessary?" Rima asked flatly as Ruka opened her umbrella and sighed.  
"No, but the poor man needs something in his life," she said with a wink as Rima fake gagged.

"So according to Kaname," Ruka said as they walked out of the school grounds.  
"This vampire targets small children."  
"But there are hundreds of children in the town, and the vampire could be anywhere," Rima said as Artemis snorted loudly. Ruka nodded as they broke out into a trot.  
"These two should help us, though," Rima said as she stroked Artemis' neck. The horses slowed back to a walk as they went through the forest. They rode in silence for a while, until they reached the village. The horses hooves started to make clopping noises as they hit the cobblestone, and boys started to stare at them, mainly Ruka.  
"Aren't they from the night class at Cross Academy?" one boy whispered as he stared, mouth open, at the girls. Rima raised an eyebrow at him as they walked passed.  
"Idiots," she muttered, as Calypso's ears perked up and her eyes widened. Ruka stopped her and looked around. Rima tilted her head slightly as Ruka looked at her.  
"She's picked up an unusual scent," she said as Calypso stared to pour at the ground. Rima bit her lip as Artemis' ears perked up as well. Artemis started to walk pass people and began to trot into a side street.  
"Artemis! Stop for a second!" Rima hissed as she pulled back on her reins. Artemis stopped and waited for Calypso and Ruka to catch up.  
"I guess she's a lot more sensitive than Calypso," Ruka said as Rima sighed and looked around. The street was deserted and cold, with no one else there but them. She looked down at Artemis, whose ears stood up again. This time, she neighed loudly and cantered down the street.  
"Rima!" Ruka yelled as she cantered after her. Rima wasn't scared, but a little uneasy about where Artemis was taking her.  
"It's okay!" she called back to Ruka as she tightened her grip on the reins. Ruka cocked her head to the side as Artemis turned a corner and cantered down the street.  
"She's leading us to the level E," she said as Ruka made Calypso gallop to catch up to Artemis and Rima, but then, Ruka gasped suddenly and made Calypso skid to a halt. Rima turned Artemis around with all the force she could muster and trotted back to her friend.  
"What's wrong? Got scared?" she asked as Ruka her nose and looked up at Rima.  
"No, I can smell the level E, she's close by," she said through gasps. Rima looked up and clutched her nose as well. The smell was putrid. Like a rotting corpse smeared in off blood.  
"Yep," Rima said in a muffled voice as she turned Artemis around and kept walking. Ruka followed with a wrinkled nose. Rima kept her eyes peeled as she looked around, but then Artemis stopped suddenly and jerked her head towards a building.

It was the children's toy store. Ruka dismounted Calypso and lead her over to the shop.  
"What are you doing?" Rima asked as she rode up next to her. Ruka tied Calypso to a pole outside the shop and hid the gun inside her coat.  
"Going to investigate. The horses lead us here, so there must be something going on around this area," she said as she pulled her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. Rima dismounted Artemis and tied her to the pole as well, and gave her a hug before walking inside the shop with Ruka.  
The very second they entered the shop, they noticed the tiniest hint of sweet blood.  
"The blood of children is sweeter than older humans," Ruka told Rima, who had to fight the urge to inhale it in.  
"I'm going to talk to the man behind the counter, while you look around, okay?"  
Rima nodded as Ruka flicked her hair back and walked up to the man behind the counter. Rima put her hands in her pockets and had a look around the shop. So many different toys and many different children all over the shop.  
"Have you gotten reports about children missing from your shop?" Ruka as the man sweetly as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Rima rolled her eyes and continued to browse.  
"Um, a few," the man stumbled. Rima felt something tugging on the end of her shirt. She looked down and saw a little boy with a toy dinosaur in his hand. She smiled as the boy showed her the dinosaur.  
"That's a pretty cool toy," Rima said with a smile, before looking back at Ruka, who was still talking to the man.  
_"Wonder if she likes him?" _she thought as the boy tugged on her shirt again. Rima looked down again as the boy smiled.  
"Are you sick?" he asked as he blinked his aqua blue eyes. Come to think of it, he looked like a younger Aidou, but with brown hair and darker eyes.  
"Because you are very pale, do you need a drink?" he asked her, and Rima shook her head. Confused about this little boy.  
"No thanks, I'm naturally pale," she said as Ruka walked over to her.  
"The man said that a few kids have disappeared from his store, and the complaints just keep rolling in," she said as the boy tugged on her coat.  
"She's naturally pale too, she's not sick either," Rima said to the boy before Ruka could say anything. He nodded and tossed his hair back, but he exposed his neck. Rima felt a sudden urge to dig her fangs deep into his neck. She leaned a little closer, mesmerised by the smooth surface, and could already smell the sweet blood pulsing through his veins.  
"Rima," Ruka hissed as Rima's eyes turned red.  
"Rima!" Ruka snarled as Rima exposed her fangs. Ruka grabbed Rima by the collar and dragged her away from the boy. She slapped her face and glared at her.  
"What do you think you were doing? That boy is innocent!" Ruka hissed as Rima rubbed her face and stood up. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, before turning to face an unimpressed Ruka.  
"I'm sorry," she sighed and flicked her hair away. She leaned against the wall, but then collapsed into it. With her lightning reflexes, she stopped herself from falling all the way through.  
"Since when do walls do that?" she asked as Ruka pushed her aside and looked out.  
"It's a door to the back ally," she said, before walking out of the shop.  
"Wait a second," Rima said, looking back at the counter, but noticed he wasn't there. She looked at Ruka, who smiled and winked at her.  
"He's fine, he's napping underneath the counter," she said as she walked out of the shop, with Rima following.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO next chapter! i crammed in as much as i could, so hopefully you guys will like it ^^**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own Vampire Knight or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

3.

The ally was quiet and dreary. Both girls looked around and tried to find any signs of vampire doing. Rima turned to Ruka and sighed, putting her hand in her pockets, but then she was hit with the smell of level E again. The putrid smell filled the air and Rima covered her nose.  
"That fowl smell is back, she must be nearby," Ruka mumbled as she covered her nose. Rima nodded, and with her free hand, pulled out the bullwhip. Ruka shut her eyes and tried to focus on where the smell was coming from.  
"She's hiding," Rima said, but Ruka shushed her and shut her eyes tighter. Rima looked at her, puzzled.  
"Whatever you do, don't look up," she said quietly as she pulled the gun out of her coat. Rima felt the urge to look up, but then-  
CRASH!  
Both girls were sent flying into a wall, as something plummeted to the ground with tremendous force. Ruka shook her head clear and looked up.

A girl, no older than them, stood there. Hunched over with her fangs bared and saliva dripping. She had matted blonde hair and glowing red eyes, which were deranged looking. Her clothes were filthy and stained with blood. Ruka got up and pointed the gun at her. The girl laughed, spewing saliva everywhere.  
"Souen," she said in a deranged voice as Rima stood up and glared at her.  
"And Touya," she said, mock bowing as Rima unravelled the whip.  
"I didn't know I would be devouring you two today,"  
Ruka clicked the gun and looked, dead in the face, at the level E. Rima lifted her hand and shot electric bolts at the vampire, which dodged them with jump and clung onto a wall for safety. She laughed as Ruka shot at her, but missed by a hair as the level E jumped again back to the ground.  
"You know how to put up a fight, don't you?" Rima said in a flat tone as she cracked the whip at her. The level E laughed again and grabbed the end of the whip, sending the force back at her, which sent Rima flying into the wall.  
"Thank Newton for physics," she cackled, and Ruka's eyes widened. She lowered her gun slightly and looked at the level E in shock.  
"Michiko?" she asked as the level E smiled. Before moving to cross academy, Ruka was friends with a human girl who was an expert at physics.  
"I'm surprised you recognised me, Ruka," she said as she walked towards her. Rima stirred, before getting up and cracking the whip at her again. The level grabbed it, and pulled Rima towards her.  
"Every object in a state of uniform motion remains in that state unless an external force is applied," she said, before throwing Rima into the wall again, this time, knocking her unconscious. Ruka looked at Rima, then turned back to Michiko.  
"Tortured any children lately?" she asked. Michiko pointed upwards. Ruka looked up, and saw a small child, the same one that was in the store, tied to a side ladder unconscious.  
"Let him go," she said, pointing the gun at Michiko. She shook her head and smirked at her old friend.  
"I haven't started on him yet," she said as she licked her lips. Ruka looked at her in disgust. How could the sweet hearted physics nerd become a blood thirsty level E?  
"You sick bitch," She growled as she pulled the trigger on the gun. The level E tried dodged it, but the bullet got her left arm. She screamed in pain and jumped up to the little boy. She bit into his neck and started to drink. The sweet smell of blood made Rima stir. She opened her eyes, which were now red, and jumped up to where the boy was.  
"Rima! No!" Ruka yelled, but Rima cracked the bullwhip at Michiko, who grabbed it.  
"You never learn, do you?" She said as she got ready to flick the whip back at Rima, who smirked and shook her head.  
"No," she said, as she sent electricity through the bullwhip handle. It travelled down the whip and electrocuted Michiko. She screamed in pain and let go. She plummeted back down the ground with electricity surging through her body. Ruka pointed the gun at Michiko and smiled.  
"You should have stuck to physics," she said, before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet straight into her heart. The level E screamed as she evaporated into dust as the bullet made contact with her skin. Ruka sighed and jumped up to where Rima was.  
"Come on," she said as she picked up the boy in her arms. Rima looked up and her red eyes turned back to blue. Ruka held onto the boy tightly as she jumped back to the ground. Rima followed as the smell of level E left the ally.


	4. Chapter 4

***brass band starts playing* IT THE FI-NAL CHAP-TER  
*Final countdown starts playing* excuse my hyperboles, but I'm really happy that i got the final chapter up... even though it's shorter than my paitence span ^^**

I disclaim this 100%. I do not own Vampire Knight. this is purely fan made 

* * *

4.

"Well, that was eventful," Rima said as she mounted Artemis. Ruka nodded as she mounted Calypso and opened her umbrella. They had placed the little boy back in the shop. No one in the shop would have any memory of the incident. Ruka put the gun back in her pocket and Rima wrapped up the bullwhip.  
"That must've been hard," Rima added to Ruka as they walked along the street. Ruka looked at her.  
"What was hard?"  
"Killing a friend," Rima said. Ruka tossed her hair back and laughed at her words. Rima had a question mark on her face.  
"She was just someone I knew, but we drifted apart long ago. I remembered her when she started talking about physics," she said, before turning serious. Rima got rid of the question mark and eyed her.  
"If anyone of my human friends turn into a monster like that," she said, pulling out the gun and looking at it indifferently.  
"I _will _kill them." She turned to look at Rima with a bitter expression.  
"Because I wouldn't want them to suffer like that. It's a horrible thing, being turned into a level E."  
"Those are strong words," Rima said as they walked into the main village area. Ruka shrugged as the boys looked at them.  
"I'm a lady of my word," she said as they walked back to crossed academy, with their horse's tails flicking in the air.

* * *

**IT'S OVER! YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAY! but don't worry, I'll do more VK fanfics a little later on. Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Silent goodbye!**

**Silent Dommi**


End file.
